LOVELESSxxx
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Di sebuah mansion, hiduplah seorang gadis ditemani 2 pelayan setianya. Kedua pelayan itu menyayangi dan melindunginya. Mereka berdua rela melakukan apapun demi majikannya. Karena mereka… menyayangi sang majikan 'melebihi' batasan antara pelayan dan majikan. IkutoxTadasexNagihiko/TadaN'Iku. Newbie author at this fandom. Warning inside. One shoot. R&R?


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

All : Halo, minna-san!

Kaito : Kaito 'desu… Author baru di fandom ini. Saya berasal dari FVI. Tapi, kali ini saya ada di fandom ShuCha, untuk menistakan fandom ini dengan fic-fic saya! *ketawa nista*

Nagihiko : Udah, woi… -"

Tadase : ^^"

Kaito : Ehem, anyway, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu VanaN'Ice, 'LOVELESSxxx'. Dan fic ini punya judul yang sama dengan lagunya. Sebenarnya, fic ini pesenan temen di dunia nyata~ Tokoh utamanya… 'TadaN'Iku'~

Ikuto : Hah? Paan, tuh?

Kaito : Plesetan VanaN'Ice~ Hotori Tadase as Len, Tsukiyomi Ikuto as Kyte, dan Fujisaki Nagihiko as Gackpo~ Cocok 'kan? Warna rambutnya sama~ Lagian Tadase mukanya shota~

Nagi & Ikuto : Jadi, kami jadi semenya orang itu? *nunjuk Tadase*

Tadase : Hei! Aku bukan UKE!

Kaito : Tenang aja, ini bukan fic yaoi… mungkin cuma semi… Soalnya di sini Tadase itu cewek. *tampang innocent*

TadaN'Iku : *cengo*

Tadase : Itu lebih parah!

Kaito : Udahlah, happy reading, minna-san-tachi~ Disarankan baca sambil dengering lagunya~

* * *

**Summary :**

Di sebuah mansion, hiduplah seorang gadis ditemani 2 pelayan setianya. Kedua pelayan itu menyayangi dan melindunginya. Mereka berdua rela melakukan apapun demi majikannya. Karena mereka… menyayangi sang majikan 'melebihi' batasan antara pelayan dan majikan.

**Disclaimer : Shugo Chara milik PEACH-PIT. VanaN'Ice & LOVELESSxxx, YAMAHA & natsu-p.**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, angst, tragedy.**

**Warning : Typo(s) (moga-moga enggak), abal, GaJe, song fiction, normal POV only, OOC (moga-moga enggak), one shoot, author baru di fandom ini, female Tadase, semi yaoi, dan kawan-kawan ada di sini~**

**Main Pair : IkutoxTadasexNagihiko (TadaN'Iku).**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko proudly present : LOVELESSxxx.**

* * *

_**LOVE **_

_1. [AFFECTION]_

_A strong feeling of deep affection for sb/sth, especially a member of your family or a friend:_

_2. [ROMANTIC]_

_A strong affection for sb that you are sexually attracted to:_

_**LESS**_

_Det., pron. Used with uncountable nouns to mean 'a smaller amount of':_

_People often use less with countable nouns: _

_This is not considered correct by some people, and fewer should be used instead:_

* * *

_If you're saying 'goodbye' fast, __that it could be only one thing…_

_Even if there is a stabbing of lies through my chest, __I still could pretend that if was nothing._

* * *

Di sebuah _mansion_ yang mewah, walaupun catnya sedikit luntur dimakan usia, tampak tiga orang di dalamnya. Senyuman tampak di wajah ketiganya, seakan menghiasi pagi yang indah. Di antara mereka bertiga, satu-satunya gadis berumur belasan tahun dengan rambut berwarna emas yang diikat _ponytail_, dan mata kanannya tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang, tengah meniup lilin berbentuk angka 15.

Kedua pemuda di dekatnya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan pakaian yang didominasi warna putih, berhiaskan bunga mawar biru di bagian leher, dan kacamata ber_frame_ kuning keemasan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, nona. Semoga nona selalu diberi kesehatan, umur yang panjang, dan bertambah cantik~" ujar salah satu pemuda itu. Mata biru gelapnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata lembutnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah pemilik surai biru malam itu.

"Nona, ini, sedikit hadiah dari kami," pemuda satunya menyerahkan dua buah kotak kado. Yang satu bertuliskan '_From _Ikuto', sedangkang yang satunya bertuliskan 'Dari Nagi'.

Sang gadis menerima hadiah itu dengan mata berbinar. Dia menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang baru saja memberikan kado, kemudian berpindah pada pemuda pemilik mata gelap. Senyuman bahagia terukir di wajah manisnya. Dengan nada riang, bibirnya mengucapkan rangkaian kata.

"Terima kasih, Nagi-kun, Iku-kun~" suaranya terdengar begitu merdu. Membuat dua pemuda itu tersenyum.

Dengan riang, gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia 15 tahun itu membuka kado dari pemuda beriris coklat karamel. Sebuah gaun. Sebuah gaun berwarna biru kehitaman, beberapa pita menghiasi gaun itu, sebuah hiasan mawar berwarna biru di bagian lehernya turut menambah kesan anggun gaun tersebut.

Kemudian, gadis itu berpindah pada hadiah satunya. Yang ini terasa lebih ringan dari kado lainnya. Dibukanya benda persegi berlapis kertas berwarna biru mengkilap itu. Sebuah bando berwarna emas dengan hiasan telinga kucing berwarna hitam, dan ekor kucing berwarna hitam. Tak cuma itu, di bawahnya terdapat sebuah boneka kucing berwarna hitam dengan penutup mata pada mata kanannya.

Gadis itu langsung tersenyum lebar, matanya memancarkan aura kebahagiaan, "Yay, boneka~! Aku akan memanggilmu… 'Yoru'-chan!" setiap kata diucapkan dengan bahagia, senyuman itu juga tak tanggal dari wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat begitu manis.

"Terima kasih lagi, Nagi-kun, Iku-kun~!"

Kedua pemuda itu tersenyum, " Sama-sama, nona."

Gadis itu langsung pergi begitu saja sambil membawa hadiah ulang tahunnya, membuat kedua pemuda berpakaian serba putih itu mengerjapkan mata mereka. Mereka berdua saling tatap, kemudian terkekeh kecil. Mereka langsung membereskan ruang makan yang agak berantakan itu. Tak lama, gadis itu kembali. Namun, penampilannnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia menggenakan gaun pemberian pemuda ungu tadi, tak lupa, bando telinga kucing lengkap dengan ekornya terpasang dengan anggun di tubuh mungilnya.

"Nagi-kun, Iku-kun, coba lihat!" sebuah suara dari gadis itu, membuat kedua sosok berambut gelap itu menghentikan pekerjaan mereka sejenak.

Sebuah garis tipis berwarna kemerahan terlukis pada pipi kedua pemuda tampan itu. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Kagum. Kagum akan kecantikkan sang gadis pemilik mata merah muda. Gadis itu tampak sangan elok, anggun, mempesona. Seakan, tak ada kata-kata yang dapan diucapakan untuk mendriskripsikan gadis di hadapan mereka sekarang.

Sang gadis memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban, atau setidaknya reaksi, dari kedua orang berwajah tampan itu. Namun, apa yang diinginkannya tidak terjadi. Yang dia dapat hanyalah sebuah keheningan panjang.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan kebiasaannya ketika kesal. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tentu saja, bukannya terlihat menakutkan, malah terlihat begitu manis. Namun, dua orang itu tahu betul bahwa 'nona' mereka sedang kesal.

Sang pemilik iris biru malam lebih dulu membuka suara, mendahului pemilik surai ungu, "Nona terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benar. Gaun itu cocok sekali dengan Anda, nona," sang pemuda ungu menyambung perkataan pemilik mahkota ungu gelap itu.

Gadis itu langsung tersenyum begitu mendengar komentar kedua pemuda itu. Kalau kedua orang, yang tak lain adalah _butler_nya, berkomentar, artinya mereka memperhatikannya. Dan dia suka diperhatikan. Dia seorang putri bangsawan ternama. Dengan kata 'Hotori' sebagai marganya. Dia, 'Hotori Tadase', satu-satunya penerus keluarga Hotori yang tersisa. Orang tuanya tidak memiliki saudara, dan mereka berdua sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Dibunuh, satu tahun yang lalu, oleh para pembunuh bayaran.

Ya, wajar sebagai keluarga bangsawan jika memiliki saingan. Entah siapa, Tadase tidak tahu, mereka mengirimkan para pembunuh bayaran itu untuk membinasakannya dan keluarganya. Ayahnya tewas tatkala melindunginya. Ibunya tewas diberi racun dalam minumannya.

Ketika itu, dua pemuda bersurai gelap itu yang melindunginya. Mereka berdua bertarung mati-matian demi nona mereka. Mereka tahu, bisa saja mereka terbunuh, namun semua itu tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah keselamatan nona muda mereka. Sejak saat itulah, kedua pemuda itu menjadi _butler_ pribadi bagi penerus keluarga Hotori itu. Mereka berdua berjanji akan selalu setia dan melindungi sang putri keluarga bangsawan itu.

"Nagi-kun, hari ini kau yang mengantarkanku ke sekolah," sang putri sudah bertitah. Dan titah itu mutlak bagi kedua _butler _itu.

Sang _butler_ beriris karamel mengangguk mantap. Fujisaki Nagihiko, nama pemuda itu. Dia berumur 17 tahun, dua tahun lebih tua dari Tadase. Dia baru 5 tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Hotori. Sedangkan pemuda beriris biru gelap itu sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Hotori sejak kecil. Lebih tepatnya, sejak Tadase berumur 3 tahun, dan dia berumur 8 tahun. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, sudah dianggap sebagai kakak laki-laki oleh gadis pemilik permata merah muda itu.

Gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam _limousine_nya. Nagihiko sudah bersiap di kursi supir untuk mengantarkan sang 'nona'. Ikuto hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Iku-kun. Sampai jumpa~"

Seiring dengan hilangnya _limousine_ itu dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa, Ikuto sendiri juga tak mengerti, hatinya terasa disayat-sayat oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. Dengan nada monoton yang terkesan datar, bibir itu bergerak pelan, mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat, "Saya takut… bila Anda mengatakan 'sampai jumpa', nona. Apa itu berarti…"

…

…

…

_Limousine _berwarna hitam itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan sekolah. Sekolah itu cukup megah. Wajar, karena yang bersekolah di situ hanyalah anak-anak keluarga terpandang. Nagihiko memarkir mobil kesayangan nonanya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin mobil itu tergores barang sedikit. Setelah mobil itu berhenti, Nagihiko keluar dari mobilnya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Tadase.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam kelasnya, gadis itu kembali menoleh pada _butler_ setianya. "Nagi-kun, kau bisa tunggu aku di tempat biasa 'ya?"

Nagihiko menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Permata berwarna coklat keemasan bertemu pandang dengan permata merah muda. Manik mata itu seakan menyerotnya ke dalamnya. Pemuda itu disadarkan oleh tangan sang majikan yang digoyangkan di depan wajahnya.

"Nagi-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir itu dilontarkan padanya.

Nagihiko tersenyum tulus, "Saya tidak apa-apa. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya."

Tadase tampak masih khawatir, namun dia hanya mengangguk paham, sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Setiap kali, setiap saat, dia memandang gadis yang tak lain adalah majikannya. Setiap kali ia menatapnya, membuatnya harus menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bersama. Namun, Nagihiko terus saja berbohong. Bepura-pura seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Meskipun kebohongan ini menyakitkan, aku masih bisa berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun."

* * *

_Are my strong feelings, are the only thing (Into my heart) __that hurting you? (Lovelessly hurt)_

_The tears that falling in your cheeks (Just for you), __somehow make my heart hurt. (Ooo)_

_When you become ease beside by me (Into my heart) __then you say cold word. (Lovelessly hurt)_

_And maybe you begin to hate me (Just to you), __even if you do is alright. (I love you, I need you. Aaahh…)_

_All of my dream and wishes (Love in silent night), __all of it are secretly inside my heart. (For you, give me my heart)_

_More, more, to say it to you (Addicted so forever)_

_I will protect you (Love in silent night), __Until the end of world. (For you, give me my heart)_

_Surely, surely, you will be happy (Addicted so forever)_

_What you have got, __is what I have lost._

_Sink down in deep __and vanish into center of the flickering._

* * *

Kembali, Ikuto menatap Tadase yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Perlahan, dia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya. Walaupun biasanya mata kanannya memang tertutup oleh poninya. Dibenarkannya selimut yang, seharusnya, menutupi tubuh mungil itu. Dikecupnya perlahan kening putih nona mudanya.

"_Sweet dream_…" ujarnya pelan, sebelum keluar meninggalkan gadis berumur 15 tahun itu sendirian.

…

…

…

Nagihiko merapikan buku-buku yang masih sedikit berantakkan. Perpustakaan itu lumayan besar, jadi wajar saja jika ia merasa lelah. Namun, dia masih melanjutkan tugasnya menata perpustakaan. Dari balik kacamata berlensa negatif iitu, dia melihat sosok yang sangat ia sukai sedang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Nagi-kun, kau sedang apa?" pertanyaan itu dengan polosnya terlontar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Sedang membereskan perpusatakaan, nona," balas Nagihiko pada gadis beriris merah muda itu.

Tadase menatap Nagihiko yang mengistirahatkan dirinya, dengan cara menyendarkan punggungnya pada tembok, dan duduk di lantai. Perlahan, ia mendekati sang _butler _yang 20 cm lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dengan tidak sopannya, dia langsung mengambil kacamata yang masih bertengger pada batang hidung pemuda bermata caramel itu. Kemudian dia langsung tiduran dengan posisi tengkurap di dekat Nagihiko sambil memainkan kacamata, yang sekarang bertengger di batang hidungnya.

"Nee, nee, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, Nagi-kun. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali," dada Nagihiko terasa menghangat. Entahlah, setiap gadis itu perhatian padanya, dia merasa sangat bahagia. Seakan-akan, dia ingin meneriakkan isi hatinya.

Dia menggeleng pelan, membuat gadis itu memiringkan kepala. "Saya masih belum lelah 'kok, nona…"

Gadis itu bukannya menjawab, justru saputangan berwarna kuning ia keluarkan. Digunakannya saputangan itu untuk mengelap peluh pada wajah putih pemuda tampan itu. Kaget. Pemuda itu hanya bisa merona pasrah. Dia tidak mungkin menolak keinginan majikannya 'kan?

"Sudah. Sebaiknya kau tidur dulu. OH! Apa perlu aku menyanyikan lagu supaya kau tidur?" Nagihiko menatap majikannya heran. Aneh. Tidak pernah ada majikan yang seperthatian ini pada _butler_nya. Apa mungkin… bolehkah ia berharap…

Perlahan, bibir berwarna merah muda itu bergerak. Dengan suaranya yang terdengar merdu, ia lantunkan sebuah lagu untuk pemuda di hadapannya. Lagu itu seperti sebuah sihir bagi Nagihiko. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, tubuhnya terasa rileks. Tanpa disadari oleh Tadase, pemuda itu sudah tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

Barulah setelah ia selesai bernyanyi, ia menyadari bahwa Nagihiko tertidur. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, ia mengambil sebuah bantal yang berada di atas sofa di ruangan itu. Kemudian, Tadase keluar dari ruangan itu, tak lama ia kembali sambil membawa sebuah selimut. Dipakaikannya selimut itu pada Nagihiko.

Dengan nada lembut, ia berujar pelan, "Oyasumi, Nagi-kun…"

…

…

…

Ikuto tengah memotong-motong sayuran untuk makan malam. Diambilnya sebuah panci berisi air, kemudian dipanaskan. Sembari menunggu airnya panas, ia mengiris daging ayam kecil-kecil. Setelah air itu panas, ia memasukan daging ayam tersebut, kemudian memasukkan sayuran dan bumbu. Diambilnya buah apel yang masih segar, kemudian dihaluskannya, dan dibuat menjadi jus apel.

Dia mencium aroma masakannya, pertanda sudah matang. Ikuto langsung mematikan kompor, dan membiarkan masakannya dingin. Setelah itu, dia melangkah pergi dari dapur, menuju ke kamar 'nona'nya.

Sesampainya di kamar gadis bernama Tadase itu, Ikuto mengetuk pintu kamar itu beberapa kali.

"Siapa?"

"Ini saya nona, Ikuto."

"OH! Iku-kun, masuk saja!"

Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu membuka pintu kamar majikannya dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya sang bangsawan sedang duduk di atas kursi, di depannya terdapat beberapa buku bertumpukan di atas meja. Ada sebuah kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh Tadase.

"Nona, kali ini nona ingin saya menceritakan kisah apa?" tanya Ikuto dengan nada lembut.

Gadis beriris merah muda itu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Tak lama kemudian, dia berujar dengan nada yang riang. "Iku-kun, hari ini aku ingin sebuah cerita tentang… kerajaan~"

Ikuto tersenyum tulus, "Baiklah," Ikuto berdehem sebentar. Namun, sebelum dia sempat memulai ceritanya, Tadase sudah duduk di pangkuannya. Gadis itu dengan seenaknya menyandarkan punggung kecilnya pada dada bidang Ikuto. Pemuda bermarga Tsukiyomi itu menunjukkan wajah merah. Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat, tatkala merasakan kehanyatan tubuh gadis yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Ikuto pun melingkarkan tangan kokohnya pada pinggul ramping gadis bermahkota emas itu. Sambil memejamkan mata, dia pun memulai bercerita. Tadase mendengarkan tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang _butler _dengan seksama. Kali ini, Ikuto bercerita tentang sebuah kerajaan. Di kerajaan itu, dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang sangat kejam. Ratu itu mempunyai seorang pelayan, yang tak lain adalah adik kembarnya sendiri.

Suatu hari, sang pelayan diperintahkan untuk mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk pangeran di negeri seberang. Saat itulah, sang pelayan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang ia temui di negara itu. Gadis itu, tak lain adalah tunangan pangeran yang dia beri surat. Setelah itu, dia kembali pulang ke kerajaannya.

Ternyata, sang ratu, yang tak lain saudari kembarnya, mencintai sang pangeran. Ia memerintahkan untuk membunuh tunangan pangeran itu. Mau tak mau, pelayan itu pun menuruti keinginan sang ratu. Setelah beberapa hari sejak ia membunuh tuangan pangeran. Mulai diketahui bahwa pelakunya adalah ratu, saudari kembarnya. Mereka semua menginginkan ratu yang kejam itu mati. Tapi, sebelum semua itu terjadi, sang pelayan bertukar tempat dengan ratunya tersebut. Akhirnya dialah yang dibawa oleh para warga yang murka untuk dieksekusi. Singkat cerita, akhirnya sang pelayan mati karena menyelamatkan saudarinya sendiri.

Ikuto pun mengakhiri ceritanya. Dia menatap jam tua yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Jarum jam itu menunjukkan angka 8. Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Dia pun berjalan bersama 'nona'nya ke ruang makan, untuk makan malam.

Setiap langkah, Ikuto bertekad dalam hatinya, '_Aku akan melindungi Anda, nona. Agar senyum itu selalu ada. Bahkan jika dunia berakhir. Pasti… pasti… Anda akan bahagia._'

…

…

…

Seusai makan malam, Tadase berjalan sendirian menuju kamarnya. Saat dia melewati kamar Ikuto, dilihatnya kamar itu terbuka. Pasti ikuto lupa menutup pintu. Tadase pun berjalan menuju kamar itu, bermaksud menutup pintunya. Namun, entah apa yang merasukinya, dia justru memasuki kamar pelayannya itu.

Kamar Ikuto lumayan sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah kasur berukuran _single_, lemari pakaian, dan sebuah meja berlaci kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Tadase mendekati meja itu. Ada beberapa foto terpajang dengan rapi di sana. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto, saat dia dan Ikuto masih berusia belia.

'_Hihi, Iku-kun rupanya masih menyimpan benda ini,_'batinnya.

Matanya menatap beberapa foto, yang dirasa aneh. Fotonya saat sedang tidur, saat menangis waktu berumur 4 tahun, fotonya saat meminum teh, bahkan fotonya saat sedang pergi ke taman bersama Ikuto dan Nagihiko.

'_A-apa maksudnya ini?_' entah karena apa, dadanya terasa sakit.

Dia pun langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar Nagihiko. Di kamar Nagihiko, ia juga menemukan banyak foto dirinya. _'Deg!' _Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Dadanya terasa nyeri, pedih, perih.

'_A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_'

* * *

(_That is a moment of true happiness s__o I must have been such a fool_

_What is reflected in my eyes?_

_It can no longer return to just a wish_)

_The echoes softly reverberate in my chest_

_Once I could kill you __would it become calm?_

* * *

Tadase melangkah dengan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kamar bernuansa kuning itu, tak lupa menguncinya. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak menentu. Apa artinya foto-foto itu? Dadanya bergetar hebat. Dia mencengkram dadanya sendiri. Erat. Sangat erat. Begitu erat hingga dirinya kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumannya pelan.

Dia begitu bingung. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak, nyeri, perih? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkannya? Tadase hanya diam di tempat. Gadis beriris merah muda itu mengarahkan matanya ke penjuru kamarnya. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah benda di atas mejanya. Sebuah penda mengkilap di antara buah-buahan. Kecil dan terlihat tajam. Sebuah pisau. Pisau buah lebih tepatnya.

Di dekatinya meja itu. Dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Diambilnya pisau itu. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak dari ujung pisau itu secara perlahan. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Sambil terus menatap benda tajan itu, bibirnya bergerak pelan, mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada parau.

"Sekali aku membunuh kalian, akankah dada ini menjadi tenang?"

* * *

_But if even my love is the thing __that you don't allow. (Lovelessly hurt)_

_So then my existence here will be meaningless (Just to for you), __as like on that night. (Ooo)_

_I raise my head and then looked up, (Into my heart) __and then realize that you're no longer here. (Lovelessly hurt)_

_Just how long do I have to wait my thoughts, (Just to for you) __are vanish completely? Please tell me (I love you, I need you… Aaah…)_

* * *

Nagihiko sedang menatap bulan yang dengan akrabnya bercengkrama dengan bintang. Perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan tatkala mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ditolehkannya kepalanya, mendapati gadis bermahkota keemasan diikat _ponytail_ kecil. Wajahnya sedikit terhalang oleh poninya. Membuat ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

"Nona? Sedang apa di sini malam-malam? Apa nona tidak bisa beristirahat?" seperti biasa, pemuda berambut panjang itu kembali berujar dengan nada perhatian.

Gadis itu terdiam. Sebenarnya, tanpa disadari oleh Nagihiko, gadis itu tengah menyembunyikan pisau di tangannya. Ada niat untuk menghujamkan pisau itu ke tubuh pemuda tampan itu. Namun, hati kecilnya juga tak ingin melakukannya. Entahlah, dia begitu bingung. Tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

Di sini lain, ia ingin membunuh pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu. Namun, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Dia menyayangi Nagihiko. Baginya, pemuda itu orang yang sangat berharga. Nagihiko adalah orang yang mengajari banyak hal. Dialah yang melindunginya dari segala masalah. Dia sangat perhatian pada Tadase. Apakah Tadase tega membunuh pemuda itu? Jawabannya sudah jelas. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tidak ada… Aku hanya lewat…" ujarnya datar. Namun, Nagihiko tahu kalau 'nona'nya berbohong.

Sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan balkon, Nagihiko sempat melihat kedua mata berwarna merah muda itu meneteskan air mata. Walaupun mata kanannya tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang, namun Nagihiko dapat menyadarinya. 5 tahun bersama gadis itu bukannya waktu yang singkat. Itu cukup untuk mengenali sifat gadis bersurai emas itu.

"Nona…" gumannya pelan. Walaupun begitu, Tadase masih mampu mendengarnya.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Nagihiko tertegun sejenak. Ketika ia hendak meraih tubuh mungil itu, Tadase sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Nona, apakah perasaan cintaku padamu, adalah hal yang Anda larang?"

Nagihiko menggenggam erat dada kirinya, tempat di mana jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Sakit. Apakah ia harus melupakannya? Melupakan perasaannya pada majikannya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin melupakannya. Namun, perasaan yang tumbuh selama 5 tahun itu, sangat sulit untuk dilupakakan. Bahkan ia tidak tahu, bahwa nyawanya hampir saja melayang.

…

…

…

Ikuto tengah mencuci alat-alat yang baru saja digunakan untuk makan malam. Setelah selesai mencuci semua alat-alat itu, ia bermaksud kembali ke kamarnnya. Di perjalanan menuju kamarnya, ia melihat sosk bertubuh mungil sedang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Dia hendak menyapa 'nona'nya, namun sebelum ia melakukannya, sang gadis sudah lebih dahulu membuka suara.

"Iku-kun, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ikuto menaikkan alisnya, "Sudah lama, nona. Sekitar 12 tahun saya bekerja untuk Anda."

"Oh, kalau begitu kau bisa mengahirinya sekarang…"

Kalimat dengan nada dingin itu terasa menusuk bagi pemilik iris biru. "Ma-maksud Anda a-apa, no-nona?"

Suara dengan nada bergetar itu terdengar dari pemilik surai biru tua, namun gadis beriris merah muda itu hanya menjawab dengan dinginnya. "Kau, tak lagi kuperlukan. Besok kau dapat meninggalkan _mansion _ini…"

Sosok mungil itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang sedang membeku di tempat. Dadanya serasa ditusuk oleh pedang tajam berkali-kali tanpa henti. "Jadi… keberadaanku di sini sudah tidak dibutuhkan oleh Anda, nona…"

…

…

…

Tadase hanya menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia meringkuk di depan pintu berwarna coklat itu. Penerangan di kamarnya sedikit samar, namun air mata masih tampak dari sudut matanya yang bersinar indah itu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Baru saja ia ingin membunuh kedua _butler_ setianya. Namun, ia tak sampai hati melakukannya.

Ikuto sudah lama bersamanya, ia sudah mengganggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri, atau setidaknya dia berpikir begitu. Jadi, ia hanya mengusir pemuda tampan itu. Akhirnya, ia hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamarnya, sampai tanpa sadar tertidur.

* * *

_It seems that I have been torn apart, (Love in silent night) __as I embrace you tightly. (For you, give me my heart)_

_Forever, forever, I could only hope that time would stop (Addicted so forever) _

_The vow that I made that day, (Love in silent night) __the punishment to me for could not protect it. (For you, give me my heart)_

_Softly, softly, I suppress my voice and then disappear (Addicted so forever)_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tadase berjalan dengan gontai di _mansion_nya. Dia berjalan ke ruang makan, tampak Nagihiko sedang menaruh makanan di meja makan. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati meja makan. Nagihiko yang mendengar suara langkah kaki pun menengok.

"Ah, nona sudah bangun. Sarapan hari ini _steak_ dan _earl gray tea_," ujar Nagihiko sambil tersenyum kepada 'nona'nya itu.

'_Syukurlah Nagi-kun tidak berubah,_' batin Tadase.

Ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman, sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat hati Nagihiko menghangat, dan berdebar dalam waktu yang sama. Tadase tampaknya tidak menyadari itu, ia sudah mulai melahap _steak_nya.

Seusai menghabiskan sarapannya, Tadase menoleh pada Nagihiko. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih atas sarapannya, Nagi-kun~"

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Nagihiko langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukkannya. Tadase terkejut dengan tingkah _butler_nya ini. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri, walaupun mustahil karena Nagihiko lebih kuat darinya.

"Nona, kenapa tadi malam nona aneh? Apa nona punya masalah?"

Tadase terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda 17 tahun itu. Sementara Nagihiko hanya mebenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Tadase. Seandainya… seandainya waktu dapat berhenti… ia ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Tadase tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Nagihiko. Ia justru melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada leher pemuda itu, sementara wajahnya dibenamkan pada dada bidang pemilik iris karamel itu. Kemudian, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya pada dada Nagihiko. Nagihiko hanya mampu menenangkan gadis itu.

…

…

…

Tadase berjalan dengan gontai. Kejadian tadi masih terbayang di benaknya. Wajahnya kembali memerah begitu mengingat kejadian tadi. Namun, ekspresinya langsung berubah tatkala melihat seseorang di dekat pintu _mansion_. Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru malam, dia tampak membawa sebuah tas koper. Ikuto.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia langsung berlari menuju sosok itu. Dipanggilnya nama pemuda beriris biru malam itu berkali-kali. Masa bodoh dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak. Yang terpenting baginya adalah mencegah Ikuto meninggalkan _mansion _ini. Meninggalkan dirinya.

Ikuto sepertinya terkejut ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang amat ia sukai. Pemilik kristal biru tua itu menoleh, bertepatan dengan Tadase yang sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Nona? Kenapa nona ke sini?" Ikuto sedikit berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis mungil di hadapannya saat ini.

Bukannya menjawab, Tadase justru memeluk pemuda tinggi tersebut. Ikuto terkejut oleh pelukkan tiba-tiba sang majikan. Belum lagi, Tadase menangis sembari memeluknya, membuat pakaiannya basah oleh air mata.

"Maaf… hiks… ja-jangan pergi… hiks… ja-jangan tinggal…hiks…kan a-aku…"

Ikuto hanya membalas pelukan sang majikan. Di tengah pelukan itu, ia berujar dengan lembut. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir… Saya tidak akan meninggalkan nona…"

'_Oh, Tuhan. Apakah yang kau lakukan padaku? Apakah ini hukuman karena aku tidak dapat memenuhi sumpahku?_' kata Ikuto dalam hati. Ya, ia pernah bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkan 'nona'nya, juga tidak akan membuat 'nona'nya menangis.

* * *

_All of my dream and wishes (Love in silent night), __all of it are secretly inside my heart. (For you, give me my heart)_

_More, more, to say it to you (Addicted so forever)_

_I will protect you (Love in silent night), __Until the end of world. (For you, give me my heart)_

_Surely, surely, you will be happy (Addicted so forever)_

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu. Ikuto kembali berada di sampingnya. Namun, hatinya masih terasa begitu gundah. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu tersiksa. Dadanya masih terasa sakit. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Ya, hanya cara itu yang terbayang di pikirannya saai ini.

* * *

_The path that we walked together, are splitting in a moment._

_in the world without betrayal, __someday I will, surely, be reborn… (Ooo… Aaa…)_

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namun, dua orang itu masih saja berputar-putar di dalam _mansion_, mencari sosok gadis bermahkota emas. Tadase sudah tidak terlihat sejak makan malam. Ini membuat Ikuto dan Nagihiko khawatir. Hanya ada satu tempat yang belum mereka periksa. Walaupun sedikit tidak yakin bahwa Tadase berada di situ.

Mereka berdua pun berlari bersama menuju tempat itu. Puncak menara di bangunan itu. Mereka pun membuka pintu, mendapati gadis itu sedang menatap bintang, namun tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau.

"Nona, sedang apa Anda di sini?" Ikuto lebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan

Tadase menatap dua orang _butler_nya. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat menyakitkan, "Apa… kalian punya rahasia dariku?"

Kedua pemuda itu tertegun, "A-apa maksud nona?" kali ini Nagihiko lah yang bertanya.

"Foto-fotoku di kamar kalian… apa artinya…?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Keheningan panjang itu kembali di pecah oleh Tadase.

"Melihat ekspresi kalian, sepertinya tebakkanku benar…"

Tadase kembali menatap langit. Mata merah mudanya terlihat kosong. Ia kembali menatap kedua _butler_nya. Mereka berdua menundukkan wajah mereka. Tanpa di duga, Tadase mengarahkan pisau yang sekarang ia pegang pada lehernya. Kedua pemuda itu kaget bukan main.

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa… memilih di antara kalian…"

"Nona, apa yang Anda lakukan!?" Ikuto setengah berteriak melihat majikannya.

"Ini semua salahku… aku yang bisa mengakhirinya…"

Ikuto dan Nagihiko menatap majikan mereka dengan khawati, "Nona tidak berpikir untuk…?"

"Maaf… sebelumnya aku hendak mengakhiri ini dengan membunuh kalian… Namun, kalian terlalu berharga bagiku… inilah yang terbaik…"

Nagihiko tak bisa menahan semuanya, cairan hangat itu mengalir dari sudut matany. Ikuto tak kalah kaget dengan Nagihiko. Ia mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat, sampai kedua tangan pucat itu terlihat memerah.

Tanpa diduga siapa pun, Nagihiko menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya. "Keinginan saya hanyalah melindungi Anda. Hidup saya hanya untuk Anda. Saya tak bisa kehilangan Anda, nona!"

Tadase mulai terisak mendengar perkataan Nagihiko. Belum lagi, ia mengarahkan pedangnya pada lehernya. Ikuto pun menarik pedangnya, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Nagihiko, mengarahkan pedangnya pada lehernya.

"Sumpah saya adalah untuk selalu melindungi nona. Saya tidak akan meninggalkan nona. Hingga dunia ini berakhir, hingga nafas saya berakhir, saya akan tetap membuat anda bahagia. Saya tak takut mati demi Anda!"

Tangisan Tadase semakin menjadi-jadi. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Akhirnya, yang tersisa di malam itu hanyalah warna merah. Ketiga mawar biru itu pun berwarna merah. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Tadase mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Suatu hari… kita akan bertemu lagi… di dunia tanpa penghianatan…"

Ikuto yang masih bertahan pun turut membuka suara, "Kami akan menunggu sampai hari itu…"

Nagihiko pun ikut menyambung kedua orang itu, "Untuk menentukan akhir cerita ini…"

Kemudian, kelopak mata mereka bertiga tertutup. Mereka telah beristirahat dengan tenang. Setidaknya, sampai hari itu tiba. Hari di mana mereka dapat mewujutkan cinta terlarang ini.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Akhirnya selesai juga~

Tadase : Hei! Enak aja kamu jadiin aku cewek! Aku ini cowok tulen.

Kaito : Yah… maaf… Tadinya aku mau jadiin ini TadasexAmuxIkuto. Cuma kata pemesan fic ini, bagusan IkutoxTadasexNagihiko. Jadinya… yah… TadaN'Iku…

Nagi & Ikuto : *facepalm*

Kaito : Oh iya, menurut reader, Tadase cocok nggak jadi cewek di sini? Anyway, maaf kalo ini jelek banget, lebay banget, OOC banget, dan kurang berasa… Tapi… yah… R&R 'ya, minna-san~

All : R&R please~

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
